No Return
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Nightsong, from the day she was born, knew it was her duty and her fate to bond with Sentinel Prime and give him an heir for Cybertron. Though she was satisfied and accepted her destiny, she still couldn't stop the secret yearning inside herself. (set in "All I Ever Wanted" Universe) For my dear Optimus' Girl.


For my dear Optimus' Girl, please forgive me for not getting this up sooner, been very busy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the OC Nightsong.

Warning: Mentions of Interface, Death

...

No Return

...

It felt like she had been lying there for millennia. The rubble pinned her legs to the ground, crushing them to uselessness. Her optics were cracked, a terrible dent in her cheek and parts of her armor melted into her proto-form.

Above her was open sky, the sunlight shining down upon her damaged face plates, worn out from age.

Every inch of her hurt and even before that strange flash of bright light, followed by the searing pain, she felt a strange sense of peace as she laid there. Her spark was hurting in its casing, making her suffer under the aftermath of an explosion in the southern half of Iacon's tower.

As she lied there she began to think, even when she knew she didn't have much time left. Something deep down just told her she was going to cross into the newt world. All that went through her processor was that she wished someone was there with her, be it her bond-mate, her child or maybe even Ratchet.

She thought back to her bond-mate. Sentinel Prime. The leader of all and the servant to one.

Her spark was fading….all she could do was lay there and reminisce about how her life had started as the Prime's bonded….

…

**_Pre-War Cybertron…_**

…

Tonight was the night she had been told to look forward to since the day she was upgraded from a youngling to a full grown femme. Her parents and her teachers had taught her many things since her days a sparkling ever since she had been selected by the council to be betrothed to the next Prime.

She had never felt so scared and nervous in her existence. Tonight she was expected to bond to a mech she had only known and seen from the data-pads her mentors had given her and she had only seen him three times in the weeks before. From what she has seen in those moments was that he was reserved, polite and somewhat pleasant in an aloof way.

Her servos shook gently, attempting to remain steady as they took the energon cube and brought the medium grade to her lightly shaded lips.

The room was dim, for though it was evening, the sun had not yet disappeared completely with its bright and tenderly warm aura still shining gently over Iacon. If one looked carefully out the balcony, they would see a few stars starting to glitter gently in the slowly fading black-blue sky.

She sipped at her energon, checking the time on her chronometer. It had been several mega-cycles since she was placed in this room. Her parents had had their servants buff, wax and polish her to a perfect shine before she was presented to the Council to receive a blessing from the high priest and was led to remain in this berth room.

With a small tap to the control panel to the left of her, neatly bolted to the wall, the room became clearer when the lighting was brighter.

_Knock, Knock…_

She looked to her door and then said in a soft, gentle voice, "Enter."

The door opened slowly, revealing a young mech. No matter how many data-pads, video feeds and the sparing moments she had been given the chance to see him, the sight of the mech and the powerful aura around the mech never ceased to amaze her. He was mostly read, with hints of grey-silver and his optics we're the brightest of blues.

Sentinel gave her a gentle, shallow bow, "Good evening, Nightsong I presume…?"

Nightsong just watched him, a dull expression on her face plates as she watched him turn to close and bolt the door. A protocol, so that there would be no interruptions. It was a precaution the council had taken to make sure no one interfered.

She stood up when the Prime turned to look at her. Servos clasped together over her abdomen, the femme walked over to him and bowed her helm in respect.

"Yes my lord…."

"Please," she was interrupted, "When we are alone, you may call me by my name. Formalities should be used only in public before the council and the people."

A hand gently grasped her chin and lifted it up so she could look into those clear, blue optics again. She was caught off guard a little by the gentle smile on his face.

His thumb caressed her soft face plates, just under her lower lip.

He turned her helm slightly from left to right, like he was inspecting her. Perhaps he was, after all she had been informed that some Primes liked to inspect their future mates before the bonding begins. It made her feel like an object of some sort being looked over by a consumer that wanted to make sure it would be good for use.

"You and I will make a lovely child…." He said softly, more to himself as if his thoughts had decided to make themselves known through his mouth.

Nightsong had to force her body still in order to stop herself from flinching. She knew she was expected to give Sentinel an heir to the matrix, but the thought of carrying itself made her uncomfortable to say the least.

She felt a servo touch her door wing, causing her to jump slightly form the sudden contact. Sentinel immediately pulled his hand back.

"Forgive me if I overstepped myself," he said softly.

"It….is alright…..my doorwings had always been just…sensitive to the touch of others," she said softly, "I get it from my father's side," she gave a small smile at that, "would you care to sit?" she motioned to the berth. Always offer the Prime a place to make himself comfortable before beginning, as one of her teachers had taught her.

She needed to relax him, make him feel safe and secure before they could start.

Sentinel nodded to her, "Thank you," he sat beside her at the edge of the berth.

The Prime looked at his betrothed. He had to admit, she was not what he had expected in the slightest. For one thing, she came up to his nasal ridge and she had a slightly bulky build about her. But despite how her body was built, she held a certain grace and untainted beauty about her that immediately attracted him to her. Her armor was black, with highlights of dark blue and soft white and he found himself very curious about her doorwings. Her two antennae on her helm were cute as well, especially with the way they twitched.

Sentinel held himself back from jumping her, due to the fact that it wasn't proper and he didn't want to scare her.

Nightsong took in steady intake of air, "I….am hoping that tonight everything will run smoothly…" she used a tone that would make anyone think she was speaking about a party that had been over planned or a day where she hoped everything would go according to what she had been looking forwards to, not about the fact she was about to bond to a mech that was a complete stranger to her.

"I believe it will, my dear," a servo, slightly larger than her own, took one of hers and caressed it, "I have learned much about you over the past few stellar-cycles, even though I have never spoken to you," he off-lined his optics, "I will not lie: I am more nervous than a youngling on his first day at the academy."

Nightsong gave a smile at that, finding it a little amusing imagining a very young Sentinel rocking back and forth on his pedes as he walked into school.

"I can only say that I hope to Primus this bonding is successful so that I can ensure that I have an heir to the dynasty. From what the Council has told me you are the one who has the highest chances of making this a reality for me," he continued to caress her servos gently in his grasp, "But I promise to try and be a good mate to you as well. I noticed you tense when I was looking you over. If I have offended you, then I apologize."

"You did not offend me. I was a little unnerved at being inspected, I will admit, but I was not offended. You have right to make sure your intended is good enough to be yours," she said softly. Nightsong kept herself neutral, while on the inside her anxiety was beginning to climb.

Her spark was pounding in its casing as she continued to sit there before the highest caste mech she has ever met gave her a smile.

Sentinel nodded to her, "I am glad you understand," he relaxed himself before pulling her to him.

Their chests pressed together and Sentinel shuttered his optics when he felt her sparkbeat coming from her chest plates. He smiled again at her in slight reassurance. He could tell she was nervous.

They were two strangers about to bond themselves to each other for life. The only thing that stopped them from leaving this room now was the obligation and duty they had been taught to obey and honor considering where they stood in their social system.

Gently Sentinel reached up to touch her door wings. He could feel them trembling before he started to rub them. He wanted to sooth her.

He whispered, "Do not be afraid, Nightsong. I will not harm you," he continued to rub her door wings and he almost felt the tension slipping out from under the glide from the tips of his digits.

Nightsong leaned against the Prime, feeling her body going lax as he continued to rub her door wings. Before she realized it, she was laid down on the berth, where lips gently caressed over hers.

"I will not hurt you, I promise…." Those where the last words she remembered hearing, before the bonding night began.

….

**_Four stellar-cycles later…_**

….

Nightsong watched the world outside the window as she sat in her rocking chair that her mother was kind enough to give to her. For four stellar-cycles now, she had been bonded to Sentinel.

And yet, even after bonding their sparks together, the two still had not yet tried for a child. The Prime had wanted to wait until their bond had settled and they had gotten to know each other better before even considering trying to a sparkling.

The Prime's bonded felt her boredom and slight depression as he sparkbeat dully from its casing. For four stellar-cycles she has been spending her time either walking around the Prime's estate, going to some event that Sentinel Prime would go to due to his job or she would be out and about with servants attending to her to anywhere in the tower.

She was not allowed outside Iacon's tower without an escort or her own bond-mate. She would spend her time looking out the window and gazing at the sunlight shining off the buildings, secretly longing to go out and feel the warmth shining on her door wings just like when she was a sparkling running around and playing with her friends. Or other times she would be reading data pads from Sentinel's study that he had gotten from the Archives and she would read them all to her sparks content until her came home. And then there were times she would go to the med. bay for her months check-up. In fact she had one today in order to keep herself healthy.

So far, this is what she knew of her bond-mate: he was a workaholic, he liked children, but was not too keen on playing with them and he always liked a good glass of high-grade when he came back from working all day.

It left Nightsong feeling lonely and slightly neglected. She understood that Sentinel had a job to do and he was trying his hardest to do his best at it.

The femme stood up and looked over the city one more time before pulling the curtains over the window and then exiting the Prime's estate and heading for the med. bay.

…..

When she arrived, Nightsong yelped and ducked as a wrench had come flying at her helm. She looked around frantically in panic, wondering if someone was attacking the med. bay.

There was cursing and growling coming from behind a curtain that separated some of the berths as the shadow showed the form of a mech banging one of his tools on the medical console.

Suddenly, a young femme came running out from the medical supplies room.

"Red Alert…?" Nightsong said to the medic with a raised optic ridge.

Red Alert turned and then gasped before she went straight to her, "Nightsong, I had forgotten you were coming in today dear, I forgot to inform you that Sentinel had hired a new medic from Kaon to replace Hook."

"Why did he need to replace our old medic?"

Red Alert rolled her optics, "Too many complaints from the femme patients."

"Ah. That makes sense…." Nightsong jumped again when there was a loud clanging noise, followed by another curse.

Red Alert gave a small giggle, "He's new at this, though he runs his mouth worse than Swerve high off diesel bolts…." The medical nurse immediately cleared her throat, "If you would have a seat on one of the med. berths my lady, the medic will see to you soon."

Nightsong raised an optics ridge at the older femme, watching as Red walked away. Then she sighed and did as she was asked, crossing her legs and just sitting there.

She took a moment to look around the med. bay, not out of interest, more out of routine. She liked to see if she could catch anything new or out of order in the med. bay, just to see if any changes had happened whilst she was gone. She hadn't realized the shouted curses had stopped.

"Hello."

She jumped with a gasp, turning at the sound of the new voice. The owner of that voice was a red and white mech with a chevron at the front of his helm. He was slightly bulky, but he wasn't ridiculously so. In fact, the slight bulk was attractive….

Nightsong mentally chastised herself. Where had that though come from?

"Hello sir," she replied softly.

The medic nodded, "I am Ratchet, the new Chief Medical Officer of Iacon, and you must be Nightsong I presume?"

"Yes sir."

"Please don't call me sir; it makes me feel as old as my grandfather…" Ratchet grouched.

"Oh," Nightsong pulled her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees.

The medic stared at her a moment, tilting his helm at her, "Hey now, I don't bite. Well I don't She stared at him with a raised optics ridge.

Ratchet sighed at her lack of response before he turned to the computer console to sign her in, "So, I take it you are here for a standard check-up?"

"Yes s—"

He cleared his throat loudly to cut her off.

"I mean, Yes."

"Well then," Ratchet went over and picked up a scanner and patted her legs as a silent request for her to move and lie down.

She did as she was told and laid there on her back, her door wings pressed flat against the berth. Her sensors let off a series of aches and annoying pains at the uncomfortable angle, but she had been taught how to be tolerant and flexible to it over the years by her mother.

"Nightsong, if your door wings are hurting, you are welcome to turn on to your side."

She stared at him at the sudden suggestion, "Wha—?"

"If you are uncomfortable, then try another angle. I just need to scan you and do a few diagnostics. I don't like my patients to be uncomfortable," Ratchet smiled at her.

Well that was different from how Hook examined his patients. He demanded they lie down on their back, whether or not they had appendages sticking from their back struts, because he claimed it was his best angle to scan them. She was a bit taken aback by Ratchet giving her a choice in order for her to relax.

"But…won't you have difficulty with scanning me?" she said softly.

Ratchet laughed, "Primus, you don't have to be in certain positions for me to scan you for any abnormalities. Trust me, lying on your front, back or side won't make a difference, if the scanner picks up something it shows me where it is, never mind how you lie down on the med. berth. Now make yourself comfortable first."

The femme stared at him, as she did as she was told and laid down on her side. Immediately, the tension in her doorwings disappeared. She gave a soft smile at the relief.

Ratchet patted her helm, before scanning her systems and rand a few diagnostics.

"Well Nightsong, it appears there is nothing wrong with your systems, save for a few firewall updates, but those will just give me a moment," Ratchet replied, before he picked one of his tool, one he use to reinstall virus protection in patients bodies.

Nightsong nodded, before she allowed Ratchet to upload the new firewalls. As the new firewalls set to work, she stared at Ratchet who had turned back to the computer console and began typing away.

The femme blushed at the view she had of the medic's aft from how she lied down on the berth and she immediately covered her optics before reprimanding herself for these ludicrous thoughts running through her helm. She mentally kept reminding herself that she was bonded and that she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about a mech she barely knew!

When he returned, ratchet ran a few more scans on her systems to make sure everything was in working order. His optics and servos were so focused on their work, constantly looking over, analyzing and moving as they looked over her systems and made sure everything was fine.

She found herself completely entranced by it.

….

**_Two Deca-cycles later…._**

….

Over the next few weeks, Nightsong found herself visiting the med. bay more and more.

At first she would go there with a small complaint just so she had a reason to talk with Ratchet and spend a little time with him. She found herself laughing at times with him and getting into conversations with him when possible.

Unless he was had too many patients, she went down to visit him in his med. bay almost every chance she had. Her bond-mate was so into his work, that she believed her didn't really notice or care about her visits to see him.

He was one of the few friends she's ever made in the tower that wasn't forced to be her friend and was actually sincere about it. He was honest, passionate about his work and he was open with her completely. Also, he made her laugh with his antics and she loved hearing him laugh a well.

Today, she headed there with energon goodies she had made, with a slight sprinkle of silver shavings over them for a little hint of robust flavor to balance out the sweetness of the energon.

When she entered, she froze in place when she Ratchet was yelling at someone.

"ARE YOU FRAGGING KIDDING ME?!"

She placed the small box of energon goodies, before going to investigate. Ratchet normally didn't go into such rages…unless the twins Twin Twist and Topspin had gotten hurt again or someone had decided to tick him off for no good reason.

"HOW many BLINKING times have I told you NOT to overwork yourself, mech?!"

"Well excuse me for trying to keep everything organized and structured by making sure the see-see-the Vosians don't attempt to go to war against us…."

Nightsong froze as she heard her bond-mate's voice from the other side, never mind how venom dripped from it when he spoke of the inhabitants of the city of fliers. It was no secret that Sentinel Prime hated seekers with a passion. It was said his mother was attacked and murdered by seekers when he was a youngling, right in front of him.

Although he hated them on principle, he still attempted to keep things civil with them since they were very isolated and as long as they stayed that way, he was happy.

"Sentinel, the seekers do not fight unless provoked and so far you haven't really done anything to get into their good favor…"

"I don't care if the King of Vos came here himself and begged for it," Sentinel spat, before wincing, "Careful with that, medic…."

"Excuse me Mr. High and Mighty," Ratchet retorted, "Not my fault your stress levels have caused some of your rotor struts have begun to wear out. Just let me tighten them a little bit and…"

Nightsong gasped when Ratchet came walking right into her. He was startled enough for him to lose his balance to cause the both of them to fall to the ground, due to his greater weight.

With him lying on top of her. Right. In. Front. Of. Sentinel.

Nightsong felt her face plates heat up so badly, she swore her cheek plates were melting from the humiliation. When she tried to speak, all the came out was a slight breathy squeak.

Ratchet was no better. His helm was fallen right over her chest plates where her spark chamber was supposed to be. He was glad no one saw his blush otherwise he would NEVER live it down….

"Nightsong!" Sentinel got up immediately, yanking Ratchet off of his bond-mate and helping her up, "Darling, are you all right?!" he made her look at him, "What are you doing down here anyhow?"

"F-Fine..!" she squeaked, her embarrassment all too clear, "I came to see if Ratchet wanted some energon goodies I made, but when I came in I overheard you and did not wish to interrupt…"

She was helped up back to her pedes by her bond-mate, who was brushing unseen dust from her frame and checking for any injuries. Nightsong blushed as her bond-mate's preening of her, like he was being overprotective.

She looked at Ratchet, who stared at Sentinel. She shuttered her light blue optics when Ratchet was shaking slightly, his servos tense on the console. He kept his face plates turned away, so no one saw his expression.

The femme's attention was drawn away when her mate kissed her forehelm.

"No damage seemed to have been made," he smiled down at her, caressing his digits over her cheek.

Nightsong went to speak, when she was kissed again, this time gently on the lips. She gave a soft noise of surprise. His lips were gentle and affectionate against her own. She felt a little strange at this sudden act. Whenever he kissed her lips, he made it quick and fleeting. Unlike now, where he was being slightly attentive. She didn't see how he looked at Ratchet with a slight menacing and possessive glower.

It disappeared when he broke the kiss and smiled at her, "I shall see you tonight, my dear."

"Wh-what for?"

He nuzzled her, "You will see…."

…

**_Several Mega-cycles later…._**

…

Nightsong laid down on the berth while a cool breeze flew in and over her metal skin. Sentinel had asked her to wait for him in the berth room after she had had her evening energon. She looked up at the windows to gaze at the moon and basking in the soft glow of it. Off-lining her optics, she stretched her joints and arched, watching as moonlight reflected off her body.

Today in the med. bay had been both embarrassing and awkward. Her bond-mate's sudden display of affection and his sudden news that he would be seeing her tonight had left her a little nervous until he explained out of the audio range of Ratchet.

He wanted to try for a sparkling.

After four stellar-cycles of waiting with lonely days sitting in the chair by the window and uneventful nights, her bond-mate wanted to try for a child.

Of course they had talked it over before on the rare solar-cycles he was home early or she had gone to see him when he was on break at his office. But to be expected to do it tonight had left Nightsong slightly flustered as she waited for him.

She didn't wait any longer as the door to her berth room opened. She looked up and saw Sentinel walk in. She watched him as he placed a small pile of data-pads and then turned to lock the door to their berth room.

She watched as he climbed into the berth beside her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Hello, Nightsong," he said softly, nuzzling her neck and cheek.

Nightsong looked him, nodding to him, "Sentinel."

She jumped slightly when one of his servos caressed over her abdomen just around the area her gestation chamber was. The way he rubbed it helped ease the tension and anxiety in her frame, only slightly. She was nuzzled gently, causing a small smile to form on her face plates at how…..gentle he was being.

The only night she could remember him soothing her and being gentle like this was on their bonding night. After that though, he barely touched her at all in the berth. He seemed to be hesitant to touch her without her permission. For that Nightsong was grateful her bond-mate seemed to be at least considerate of her hesitance to interface.

"Nightsong," Sentinel made her look at him, his blue optics shining brightly, "Tonight I wish to try for a sparkling. But, if you wish to wait a while longer before attempting to conceive a child, you must inform me now. I will not force you," he caressed her cheek, "And if there is a point at which you wish to stop or that I have caused you harm, inform me immediately. I do not want you to hurt."

The femme looked at Sentinel, before caressing his face plates. She smiled at him.

"Very well…" she leaned up and kissed the Prime gently, as he slowly climbed over her.

As Sentinel caressed her body, feeling her door wings and returned her kisses, Nightsong felt her spark swelling in her chest plating. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night….

…

**_Two Solar-cycles later…._**

…..

Nightsong was lying down in the med. bay on her side. She avoided any optic contact with Ratchet as Red Alert scanned her. Sentinel stood beside her, holding her servo in his. He was anxious, making the slight guilt in her spark grow heavier.

She knew how much having a child meant to him. The fact he had been willing to wait for her readiness and that he had wanted to make sure she was okay made her feel…special to him. She had really wanted to perform the duties she had been given the moment she was bonded to him.

And yet, when they had interfaced and spark merged, Nightsong's processor only pronounced one image in her helm all in her pleasure and as she had overloaded: Ratchet.

All she had thought about in her pleasured haze that night was that she wished Ratchet had been the one to take her. She felt like she had betrayed her mate when she had secretly wished Ratchet was the one making love to her and impregnating her.

It was a miracle that Sentinel hadn't gone too deep into the spark merge and sensed it.

She doubted Ratchet would have still been there if Sentinel had seen it, but the guilt inside her clung to her.

She was bonded. Her mate was good to her, even though his time was limited. She was well taken care of and protected. She had been satisfied with her life after bonding with the Prime, even though it was dull and empty. So why was she deeply yearning for that medic? Why did she feel so happy and complete when she had been near him the past few Deca-cycles? Did he feel the same way at all?

"The scans are positive."

She looked up at the announcement made by the femme medic. Red Alert smiled at her, while Sentinel stood up with wide optics.

"Congratulations my lady, you are carrying," Red Alert patted her helm affectionately.

When Nightsong had processed this, she suddenly found herself in darkness as she went into a temporary black out from the sudden surprise.

….

**_Four Deca-cycles later…._**

….

The monitors beside her beeped loudly as they kept a noisy vigil over her spark pulse, while the wires attached to her arm kept updates of her systems.

Nightsong looked at her swollen abdomen, while drinking a specific formula through a tube the medics would place in her mouth and down her throat when she was hungry and to make sure it stayed down.

In the beginning of her term, the Prime's bonded seemed to be fine. She drank low grade, kept herself out of stressful situations and spent her time doing un-stressful tasks. Sentinel wanted to make sure nothing interfered with her and the sparkling's growth.

But when she reached her second deca-cycle, that's when it started. She kept purging energon at an alarming rate, even the formula specifically made for carriers to drink during their terms refused to stay down. She sometimes collapsed due to the lack of energon running through her body.

At first they all thought it was just one of the symptoms of carrying. The only problem was that the purging didn't stop and Nightsong had started to grow weaker until one day one of the servants found her on the floor, completely in a daze and still, with half purged energon dripping from her lips.

Now, here she was, wired and monitored in the med. bay, being watched over and cared for.

The medics were still trying to decipher what had gone wrong with her to make her systems shut down and continue to purge the way she has.

The med. bay doors open and in came Ratchet.

She kept her optics from meeting his as Ratchet walked over to her with a few cubes of the formula to refuel the IV drip. He sat down in a chair beside her, sighing.

"How are you feeling today Nightsong?" Ratchet asked reaching over to tuck the blanket around her in order to keep her warm.

"…b…bad…." She hoarsely replied. The tube made it difficult to talk.

One of his servos gently gripped her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I know…."

"Th….Then why….a….ask…..?" she groaned.

Ratchet slumped a little, "I wanted to see if you possibly felt any different."

Despite her current situation, Nightsong snorted and gave the smallest of smirks at his reply, "Sm…smart aft….."

The medic gave a sad smile of his own as he looked at her, "Hmph. Takes one to know one…" he patted and rubbed her pregnant abdomen where the sparkling was growing.

Nightsong sighed in slight comfort when she felt her sparkling through the creator-creation bond. The little one was constantly sending small waves of unwavering love and affection to her whenever it felt she was a sad or in any form of pain considering the state she was in.

Her lips parted in a smile at the feel of the sparkling's love for her, as well as the comfort that Ratchet was there, watching over her like he has these past few weeks.

"Get some recharge, Night. You need it if you wish to feel better any time soon…." Ratchet instructed her gently.

Off-lining her optics, Nightsong did as she was asked, slipping into the comforting darkness that was recharging. But not before she felt a small kiss being pressed to the top of her helm.

….

**_Three Deca-cycles later…_**

….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGAAAAAH!"

"That's it! C'mon Nightsong, you're birthing canal has shifted enough for you to push!"

"I. Am. Pushing. You. Stupid. MEDIC!" Nightsong screeched again as the next rippling spasm forced its way through her body.

Knelt before her, hands out and ready, Ratchet was coaching her to push the sparkling that had been growing to come out of her. Sentinel was on his way from the highest point inside the tower. Red Alert stood beside her, holding her servo and letting her squeeze it.

She arched as the ripping agony spread through her. Primus, had she been told how painful birthing was, she NEVER would have agreed to this! She banged her helm against the birth, pushing as each contracting wracked through her frame trying to get the creature that had been living off her energon reserves was being pushed out.

"I can see the helm Night! Get ready! With each push, take in a deep intake and count to five!"

"GRRRRRRRGH!" she mentally counted.

_One….two….three….four…._

"UNGH!"

"Almost there! You're doing excellent, now keep pushing it out!"

She squeezed Red Alert's hand hard, as one, especially harsh and hard contraction made its way down, making her systems feel like they were burning from the inside in pain.

There was a strange sensation and suddenly there was nothing. No pain. No more shouting. Just a moment of silence and numbness as she laid there, recovering from her ordeal. She took in deep cooling intakes to rest her overheated systems. Then she froze when the most wonderful sound she had ever heard reached her audios.

She lifted her helm and her optics widened when she saw Ratchet, his servos covered in energon and other fluids, holding a small and delicate creature.

The Head medic smile wide, "It's a mech….a mech Nightsong…!"

Red Alert immediately stood with a warming blanket, wrapping it around the little being and cleaning him up a bit before giving him to his mother so he could rest against her chest and listen to her spark beating.

The sparkling quieted down after about twenty clicks, before he on-lined her optics and looked up at her. Nightsong gave a shaky smile as she gazed upon him, before she leaned down and nuzzled him. He had a blue helm that had antennae on either side, like how her's was shaped, but it had a crest in the middle of it. He was red on the upper-body, the same shade as his father's coloring was.

Nightsong smiled brightly and kissed his helm.

"Hello…." She said softly.

Right then the door opened and in came Sentinel who immediately bolted to the med. berth she was on. He immediately caressed her face plates, looking her over. He kept asking if she was alright repeatedly, before his optics settled on the little bundle in her arms.

When he picked up his son, Nightsong immediately felt anxious. Sentinel looked at the child with the same expression he had when he had inspected Nightsong the night they had bonded. Then, he smiled at the little mech and kissed his helm.

"Hello, you beautiful being…" he whispered.

Nightsong smiled and relaxed as she watched her bond-mate cradle the little one, whispering to him and nuzzling him like he had never loved anything as much as he loved the little one he held close to him.

"We'll…have to name him…" Nightsong whispered, interrupting the tender moment between the Prime and his heir.

Sentinel looked at her, shuttering his optics, before he smiled, "I was thinking….Optimus…"

"…Optimus…" she tested the name on her lips, before smiling, "I like it…"

Optimus cooed and chirred, touching his father's face plates in curiosity as she gazed at the red mech who was sending all his love through the second bond.

Nightsong smiled at the sight, before slipping off into much needed recharge.

….

**_Eighty Solar-cycles Later…._**

…

Nightsong watched as her son laid there on the berth, recharging and purring softly. She smiled warmly as him. She had never felt so much love for such a small being. Had her own mother ever felt this way about her when she was such a small being?

Optimus was a quiet, but very playful little one. He was well-behaved and very curious. Nightsong caressed over his helm, over the small crest on his helm.

Her bond-mate had gone off on some sort of conference in Kaon and wouldn't be back for half a Deca-cycle. Optimus curled up closer to his mother.

And yet, even though she had her son here and close, Nightsong still felt…lonely.

She was kept busy with caring for the little one, but even with the servants, she didn't really have the time to talk with anyone. She wanted to go visit the med. bay, but she was afraid of leaving her son alone without protection. There was always the risk of assassins getting into the tower and trying to kill the Prime's heir.

Her bonded had many enemies after all….

Gently, Nightsong picked up her son and carried him over to the crib, laying him down before kissing his helm. It was evening, therefore Optimus was going to be out like a light for a while until morning.

_Knock, knock…_

Nightsong jumped at the sudden noise, startled, before she saw Ratchet standing there with a few data-pads.

"My lady…" he gave a small bow.

"Ratchet you know you don't have to call me that when it's just you and me," Nightsong said gently, smiling warmly at him.

The medic returned it, "I….I came to inform you that Sentinel will be returning in a few solar-cycles…..he had sent a transmission informing me…" he looked a little nervous, "I came to see if you would like some company for a while…?"

The two stood there for a moment, before Nightsong nodded, "I would like that actually. Would you care for some energon? Sentinel keeps his best in the upper cupboard."

"That….would be lovely thank you. But, what about Optimus?"

Nightsong looked back at her child, "He is napping right now. I'm sure he will be fine for a little while. He's a heavy sleeper. Besides, I have the sparkling monitor on, so I'll know if he's awake and needs me."

"Ah."

….

**_Three Mega-cycles later…._**

….

A deep laugh filled the room, as Nightsong and Ratchet both sat on the floor of the small kitchen, with some energon cube littering the table and the floor. It had started as one cube and then the two started getting into a conversation, before having more and more until their words became blurred gibberish in between laughter.

Nightsong felt light. Like she could walk on air and nothing could pull her down as she sat there beside Ratchet. The medic was laughing at a joke she had told him.

He took a swig of more high-grade, before leaning against the wall, "ya know, once used ta be good friends wit…" he burped, "…wit a prince of Kaon…"

Nightsong gave uncontrolled giggles at the funny way he spoke.

"…bossy thing, always pushin' meh buttons…but a good mech…bonded ta a seekeh…." Ratchet leaned his helm back, before snorting and snickering.

"Well I can…only imagine what….it was like for him…." She giggled, leaning against Ratchet comfortably, "To have a medic as fun as you…"

"Not dat fun…" Ratchet grunted.

"Pretteh fun….pretteh sexy too…." She snickered, tracing her digit over his chest plates.

"Hmm….I show ya sexeh femme…."

Next thing Nightsong knew, Ratchet was kissing her lips, his hands caressing over her doorwings. She gave a soft mewl as he nuzzled her face plates, making her heat up slowly but surely. Her processor was mush at the mere slow and passionate movement of Ratchet's lips, as the kiss became deeper.

As the kiss continued, servos moved and then next thing the two knew, they were so wrapped up in each other they ignored the world around them. The just forgot about social standing and the fact one of them was boned and threw common sense out the window as they began to initiate interface

….

**_One Deca-cycle later…._**

…..

Nightsong held Optimus close to her, while the heavy weight of guilt on her shoulder struts began to become heavier. For the last few solar-cycles, the femme has been avoiding the med. bay like it had been infested with Scraplets as well as the medic who ran it.

She had been such a stupid femme. She had allowed herself to become careless and act like an idiot. She had interfaced with Ratchet while inebriated. While her son was in recharge. And her mate out of Iacon.

She was a terrible mate to have slept with another mech when she was already bonded to another. Nightsong latched on to her child, feeling Optimus snuggle against her, oblivious to the fact his mother was feeling terrible. He just enjoyed having her close.

Sentinel had headed to Kaon once again.

Nightsong had not told him what happened, but she somehow knew he was going to find out. They were bonded and she had duties to perform when Sentinel was in need of stress relief or required her services.

But the one night stand with Ratchet wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

She had recently learned that her bond-mate and his forces were planning on bombing Kaon, after a seeker, by the name of Scourge had informed them that Kaon and Vos planned to unite to overthrow the Prime and the council.

It sounded ludicrous to her, but her bonded believed it and she had no say in military and political affairs. Ratchet did not know what was going on and that was what made her feel guilty about not telling him.

If someone had blown up one's hometown due to unconfirmed suspicion, they would be devastated. Nightsong held Optimus as she looked over the city of Iacon, with sad, tense optics. If Iacon had ever been destroyed, she would have been beside herself from grief.

Optimus mewled and looked up at his mother, before smiling at her and snuggling against her.

"M-Mama…?" he said softly.

She smiled sadly as him. Her son was barely a stellar-cycle old and already he was beginning to speak and toddle around. He somehow knew how to make her feel slightly better and loved her to the very core of his little spark.

She had to go see Sentinel before anything was done that they would all regret later. She's already lost recharge over this. She would sleep walk at night and wake up in the most strangest of places. Sentinel had even started to notice and he had suggested she go see a medic.

She headed to the med. bay with her son. She didn't want him around when she tried to speak with Sentinel. She knew it could lead to an argument with not very good words being thrown around.

Once she entered, she smiled when she saw Red Alert standing at the console. The older femme turned and then smiled warmly, "Hello there my Lady and the young Prime…."

"Red Alert," she got straight to the point, "Could you watch my son for a little while? I need to go and take care of something…"

She kissed the child's helm, as she handed Optimus to Red Alert, who nodded in quiet understanding and accepted the task of watching the child that was given to keep under her protection.

On her way back to her quarters, she saw Scourge. She took a moment to watch him pass her, a little unnerved by the smirk on his face plates as she returned to her quarters.

…..

**_Present…._**

…..

Nightsong laid there in the rubble of the explosion, internal fluids dripping from her mouth plates as she stared up at the endless sky.

Everything was slowly beginning to get darker and darker as she laid there, optics wide and unseeing, and yet she felt a strange peace in her spark. Even though she was leaving her child and mate behind, she understood that they were in good hands here.

She was already far gone by the time the medical team had come to her. She remember hearing shouts and screams of anguish that seemed to be so very far away from here.

A strange cold started to fill her, yet she wasn't shivering. Instead she just stared up ahead at the sky. It slowly began to darken and she was seeing nothing but little white twinkling dots against their black canvas.

She gave a small smile and off-lined her optics as she slipped away.

…

**_Later…_**

…

Ratchet sat there in his med. bay leaning against the chair as he held the little mechling against his chest plates. Sentinel had not yet returned from Kaon. When Ratchet had tried to contact him, he found the communications blocked.

Optimus whimpered, as the creator-creation bond between him and his mother had been severed.

Ratchet turned to the covered burnt out corpse of the Prime's bond-mate and the femme who had made her way into his spark. He caressed the child's antennae to sooth him, while his own tears cascaded down his cold and expressionless face plates.

He remembered how the tower had shaken after Red Alert had informed him that Optimus was in the med. bay.

Though Ratchet was not so fond of Sentinel, most of it due to the fact that the Prime was bonded to Nightsong, he cared deeply for little Optimus.

He regretted that the little one, just beginning to walk on his pedes and learn words, had lost the chance to know his mother.

His spark ached. Worse than how it ached when he left Kaon to work here in Iacon.

He looked at Optimus again, pulling back to make optic contact with him. He ran a digit over the sparkling's face plates, watching at how Optimus nuzzled the digit and mewled softly.

Ratchet kissed the child's helm and silently, he swore to Nightsong, wherever her spark was now, he would look out for Optimus.

He kept his word until the day he off-lined.

...

Hey guys, so yeah, been a while. Sorry, been stressed and busy lately. Please review! I hope Optimus does not die. I am PRAYING to whatever entity controls the universe that Optimus doesn't die...

Review!


End file.
